Recently, mobile communication terminals, such as a mobile phone, are mounted with various functions, such as a clock function, an e-mail function, an Internet connection function, a photographing function, a current position display function and an alarm clock function (an hour notification function), in addition to a telephone function (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1).
Especially, statistics show that the number of users who use the alarm function built into such a mobile communication terminal as alarm means is larger than the number of users who use a common alarm clock as alarm means.